Kurittomat  sormet
by SinJam
Summary: Kun Kitsune perheen 'tytär' joutuu menemään konserttiin, mitä tapahtuu kun hänelle tulee uskomaton halu työntää sormensa edessä istuvan miehen hiuksiin? AU, shonenai, crossdressing


En omista Narutoa, enkä edes juonta. No, osan, mutta en kokonaan

Varoitukset: crossdressing, shonen-ai, vihjaisuja miesraskaudesta

_Kurittomat sormet_

"En käsitä, miten sinusta on tullut noin uppiniskainen" 'rva' Arashi Kitsune huokaisi. "Seiso nyt taivaan tähden vääntehtimättä paikallasi, että saan tämän hakasen kiinni. Hiuksesi! Juurihan TenTen laittoi ne. Naruto!"

"Niin, äiti?" Poika näytti viattomalta kuin tyttöjen huoneen taulun kerubi, joka pyllisteli italialaisessa taulujäljennöksessä ruusukukkaisten tapettien päällä. Jäljennöksestä Naruto kyllä piti, mutta tapetteja hän inhosi, vaikkei tiennyt miksi. Kakashi, isoveljen aviomies, oli kerran kuiskannut, että ilmeisesti hänellä oli hyvä maku.

"Miksette te itse mene sinne konserttiin?" Naruto kysyi.

"Siksi, että isällä on tärkeä meno ja siksi, että nimenomaan kummitätisi on kutsunut sinut ja lähettänyt lipun sinulle. Sinä menet suoraa päätä konserttiin, Tsunade-täti tulee omalta taholtaan. Parasta että menet aitioon paikallesi, koska kerran olet yksin.

"Olisi tullut liian kalliiksi, jos ajuri olisi vienyt minut hakemaan Tsunade-tädin tai päinvastoin" poika tuhahti.

"Älä sinä arvostele! No niin, alat vähitellen näyttää tytöltä. Naruto, sinun on aika tajuta, että vaikka olet poika, sinun täytyy esittää tyttöä. Mutta et silti ole mikään pikkutyttö, vaan nuoti 'neiti'."

Naruto olisi halunnut sanoa, ettei laulajattaren konsertti kiinnostanut häntä tippaakaan. Hän oli kerran jossakin kuullut mainitun rouvasihmisen laulua ja saanut siitä jo silloin tarpeekseen. Nyt tämä oli opiskellut Italiassa jonkun maestron opastuksella ja oli pitämässä konserttia kotimaassaan.

Olisi ollut paljon mielenkiintoisempia harrastuksia täksi illaksi, lukemistakin ja joululahjojen tekoa, nekkujakin olisi voinut eittää tai leipoa Hinatan kanssa keittiössä muffinseja. Konserttiin! Jos siellä olisi ollut joku hurmaava mieslaulaja (tai nais. Mutta mieluummin mies. Paljon paremman näköisiä. Ainakin yleensä) tai edes viulisti tai pianisti, hän olisi mielellään lähtenyt, sillä hän piti musiikista, osasi itsekin keskimääräistä paremmin soittaa pianoa, vaikka ensimmäinen soiton opettaja olikin ollut inhollava sormille hakkaaja. Mestari Ikibi taisi olla hänen nimensä...

Eteisessä Naruto nosti viittansa hupun hiustensa suojaksi. Hän roikotti ranteessaan kankaista samettista iltalaukkuaan ja niiasi ovelta ilkikurisesti äidilleen, joka seisoi katsomassa hänen lähtöään. Hinata huiskutti ujosti äidin takaa tarjoilunvälikön ovelta.

Neji, joka kävi pilkomassa puita ja auttamassa keittiön raskaissa askareissa, piteli kuomuvaunun ovea auki.

"Hauskaa iltaa sitten, 'neiti'"

"Vai hauskaa" poika tuhahti " Istuisit itse kiljumatta ainakin toista tuntia kuuntelemassa sen eukon kirkumista!"

"Mitä varten sitten menet?" Neji kysyi kummissaan.

"Kun on pakko! Etkä sinä vielä tiedä, että 'tyttöjen' on tehtävä mitä käsketään."

"Niin kai herraspoikienkin. Minua ei ainakaan konserttiin kukaan voi pakottaa... Vaikka pidänkin musiikista."

"Niin minäkin ja se onkin asia erikseen... jos olisi edes kunnon laulajatar. Mutta Tsunade-täti tuntee sen variskurkun."

Neji kehotti Narutoa astumaan vaunuihin ja Naruto kiipesi sisään ja levitti peitteen polvilleen. Kuski tiesi jo, mihin hänen piti 'neiti' kuljettaa.

Juhlapukuista väkeä parveili teatterin aulassa, muutta esityspaikkaa ei kaupungista ollut löytynyt. _Tuskinpa sali tulisi edes puolilleen _Naruto tuumi. Hetken aikaa hän kuitenkin harhaili katsellen, löytyisikä tätiä mistään. Hän niiaili tutuille ihmisille, jotka tervehtivät häntä usein sanoilla _'Naru-neiti! Kuinka ihanaa nähdä teitä tänään? Missä seuralaisenne on? Ettekai te tulleet yksin?'_ . Lopulta hän kyllästyi ja lähti etsimään aitiota.

Sali täyttyi enemmälle puolelleen, aitioihin tuli väkeä, mutta Tsunade-tätiä ei vain näkynyt. Naruto istui aition takimmaisella tuolilla aivan yksin, edessä oli kaksi vapaata paikkaa.

No nyt! Mutta ei. Tulija olikin nuori mies, joka viime tipassa ankeytyi sisään hengästyneenä.

"Anteeksi" mies sanoi, eikä näyttänyt juuri kiinnitävän Narutoon huomiota mennessääm tämän ohi etumaiselle paikalle, juuri Naruton eteen, vaikka toinenkin tuoli oli vapaana. Naruto irvisti nuoren miehen takana. Valot katsomossa himmenivät, niin että laulajatar voisi kylpeä kaikessa loistossaan lavalla.

Pianisti tuli paikalle, sai ansaitut aplodit ja heitti takkinsa liepeet sivuille. Narutosta hän näytti aivan pigviiniltä. Hän oli nähnyt niiden kuvia kirjoissa.

Sitten tuli itse laulajatar, tukeva naisihminen, jonka iltapuku laahasi maata ja jonka kaula oli pitkälle paljaana. Jopa olkapäät olivat paljaat... paksu kaula ja rinnus työntyi pitkälle eteenpäin. Uuma oli kohtalaisen ohut, mutta leveni saman tien.

Kättentaputukset ottivat laulajatteren vastaan, hän kumarsi tönkösti, rouvalla taisi olla tiukka kureliivi päällä. Kuinka ihmeessä hän pystyisi laulamaan?

Kyllästyneenä Naruto käänsi katseensa laulajatteresta ja huomasi tuijottavansa edessä istuvan miehen niskaa ja hiuksia. Kylläpä hänellä on hyvän näköinen hiusraja ja tuuheat puhtaat hiukset.. tummat.. vaikakkin vähän hassut... näyttävät aivan kanan pyrstösulilta.. Äkkiä Naruto tunsi outoa kutinaa käsissään. Häntä halutti työntää kätensä miehen hiuksiin! Hän katsoi hämmentyneenä käsiään ja siinä samassa pianisti löi alkusoinnit. Väki salissa hiljeni täydellisesti taidenautinnon odotuksessaan.

_Kräääk! _Naruto halusi tukkia korvansa. Hän liikahteli levottomana, naisen ääni särki hänen korviaan. Mies hänen edessään kääntyi katsomaan häntä ja hetken he tuijottivat toisiaan silmiin. Naruto huomasi että miehen silmät olivat tummat, mustat kuin yötaivas ilman tähtiä... mies oli todella _kaunis. _Ei sillä että mies pitäisi siitä että hän sanoisi sen hänelle. Ja olihan Naruto itse kaunis, ja nyt joutui siitä kärsimään esittämällä tyttöä. Mies puolestaan näki kirkkaansiniset, eloisat silmät ja epätoivoisen ilmeen. Hitaasti hän käänsi päänsä takaisin ja näytti ryhtyvän seuraamaan esitystä.

Mitä hän oikein puuhasi? Naruto kurkisti varovasti. Kirjoitti jotain. Härregåd, taisi olla joku arvostelija.

Mutta se ei muutanut sitä seikkaa, että miehen hiukset yhä jaksoivat kiinnostaa Narutoa, niin että siitä lopulta tuli pakkomielle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tylsistyttävän, ikävystyttävän, piinaavan ohjelman osuus alkoi olla lopussa. Nyt oli vuorossa viimeinen numero. Silloin Naruto teki sen. Hänen kätensä eivät enää totelleet häntä. Oikea käsi nousi varovasti, hivuttautui takaapäin miehen hiuksiin ja tunnusteli.

Mies istui aivan hiljaa, silmät vain elivät. Hänen kasvoillaan oli ällistynyt ilme. Hän nosti kätensä tarttuakseen 'tytön' ranteeseen, mutta tämä veti kätensä äkkiä pois.

Naruto oli häpeissään ja onneton. Mitä hän oli tehnyt! Laulu loppui juuri, ihmiset taputtivat, esiintyjälle vietiin kukkia. Sokeana kaikelle muulle kuin noloudeleen, Naryto kompuroi pystyyn ja kiirehti aition ovelle. Siellä hän vilkaisi taakseen ja näki miehenkin nousevan.

Silloin Narutoa vietiin. Hän juoksi pitkin käytävää, alas rappuja ja kiirehti ottammaan vaatteitaan. Miten hän saisi kulkuneuvon, hän oli luottanut siihen että täti olisi järjestänyt sen, eikä kuskia oltu pyydetty hakemaan häntä.

Mies juoksi jo alas. Naruto pakeni ulkoilmaan. Huh, oli kylmä! Hän paleltuisi, ellei löytäisi pian itselleen kyytiä. Oliko tuolla vapaita hevosia? Hän pysähtyi kurkistamaan iltalaukkuunsa, oliko siellä isän antama raha.

Samassa käsi laskeutui hänen käsivarrelleen. Mies seisoi siinä, takki auki, hattu kallelaan päässäään, valkoinen kaulahuivi huolettomasti olan yli heitettynä.

"Minä.. tuota.." Naruto oli aivan punainen "neuvoisitteko, miten saisin ajurin.. täti, hän ei jostain syystä tullutkaan ja.." Naruto laski katseensa maahan.

"Saatan teidät mielelläni omalla ajurillani" , mies sanoi " Sallitteko, että esittäydyn. Sasuke Uchiha"

Vielä enemmän kuin äsken Naruto olisi halunnut vajota maan alle. Miksi hän oli sellainen kuin oli? Totisesti olisi jo aika aikuistua, kuten äiti oli sanonut.

"Minä.. pyydän anteeksi,olen.. olen häpeissäni.. en voi puolustautua.. mieleni tekisi olaa sanomatta nimeäni, mutta.. olen Naru Kitsune." Hän huokaisi syvään.

"Johtaja Kitsunen 'tytär? Naruto 'Naru' Kitsune?"

"Niin mutta.. miten te tiedätte.. siis että olen poika? Ettehän kerro kenellekkään? Ettekä myöskään siitä mitä minä tein? Minä ikävystyin.. minä.. se oli niin kamalaa, vaikka te pitäisitte sitä kuinka hienona, tehän arvostelettekin.. Isän lehteenkö.. Voi herran jestas.. Kyllä te tiedätte.. Olen kuullut ennenkin hänen laulavan, enkä olisi halunnut tulla koko konserttiin. Oli tietysti aivan koulutyttömäistä.. äiti sanoo että minusta ei ikinä tult aikuista.."

Mies tarttui hänen käsivarteensa ja hiljensi hänet. He astuivat ulkoraput ja Naruto huomasi nousevansa miehen vaunuihin. Hän kertoi vielä, että kummitätiä ei vanhempien mielestä voinut vastustaa.

"Olemme monessakin asiassa samaa mieltä. Konsertti oli hirveä, laulajan ääntä ei voi kehittää, koska hhän ei opi laulamaan oikein. Olen myös samaa mieltä että lapsia ei pitäisi aina komentaa, mutta te ette enää tee järkeä. Rauhoittukaa nyt. Mutta silti olen kanssane tällä kertaa eri mieltä siinä että vanhempien ei pitäisi komennella lapsiaan."

"Mitä varten?" Naruto kysyi viattomasti. Hänellä oli äkkiä kovin kuuma, vaikka ulkona oli pakkasta, kun hän katsoi miehen kasvoja ja silmiä, ne olivat niin.. lähellä.

"Siksi että muuten en olisi tavannut teitä." mies sanoi ja otti Naruton käden omaansa.

"Olkaa kiltti ja älkää kertoko typeryydestäni" Naruto laski toisen kätensä miehen käden päälle " kuolisin häpeästä."

"Vasta sitten kun sallit" Sasuke kumartui lähemmäs, Naruton korvan viereen ".. Naruto."

Vaunut pysähtyivät ja Sasuke auttoi Naruton ulos vaunuista. Kitsunen perheen talossa oli valloillaan houli ja hätäännys. He olivat juuri saaneet kirjeen joka kertoi että Tsunade'täti ei voisikaan tulla, sillä Tsunaden aviomies, Jiraya, oli sairastunut. Nyt mietittiin, miten Naruto pääsisi kotiin. Juuri kun Kyybi, perheen pää ja Naruton isä, oli lähtemässä, ovikello soi. Hinata lähti avaamaan ovea ja oven takana seisoivat Naruto ja tuntematon mies.

"Hyvänen aika, Naruto, sinä pääsit kottin! Millä kyydillä? Katsos.." yhteen hengenvetoon Arashi selitti tilanteen.

Silloin Kyuubi huomasi tumman miehen joka seisoi hänen poikansa vieressä. "Kas, Uchiha. Sinäkö toit poikani kotiin?"

"Kyllä, Johtaja Kitsune."

"Naruto, millainen konsertti oli?" Arashi kysyi Narutolta.

"Aivan hirveä." Naruto vastasi yksinkertaisesti.

"Naruto.. sinä et varmaan vain ymmärrä.."

"Arashi, minusta tuntuu että Naruto kertoi totuuden." Kyuubi sanoi

"Koko totuuden" Sasuke vakuutti ",konsertti oli hirveä. En ole ikinä ollut hirveämmässä konsertissa."

Naruto olisi toivonut illan jatkuvan pitkään, mutta lopulta Sasuken täytyi lähteä. Mutta hän lupasi tulla käymään usein. Silti Naruto ei voinut auttaa sitä että hänestä tuntui surulliselta ja hieman.. kummaliselta. Aivan kuin.. hän leijuisi pilvellä..

Illalla, kun Naruto istui TenTenin ja Hinatan kanssa huoneessaan, TenTen kysyi oliko jokin hätänä. Kuullessaan Naruton vastauksen, hän nauroi.

"Mikä on noin hauskaa?"

"Nyt se on sitten sinullakin! Olet rakastunut!" Nauraen vielä lisää, TenTen työnsi Hinatan ulos huoneesta. "Hyvää yötä!"

Koko yön Naruto uneksi miehestä. Ja seuraavana päivänä hän sai ihanan kukkalähetyksen Sasukelta, hän miltein pomppi ympäri taloa. Näin alkoi toimittaja Sasuke Uchihan ja juuri 17 täyttänenn Naruto 'Naru' Kitsunen seurustelu. Seuraavana kesänä he olivat kihloissa ja uuden talven tullessa vietettiin häitä.

Hääiltana Naruto työnsi jälleen kätensä nuoren aviomiehensä hiuksiin.

"En voi sille mitään.. sinulla on niin jännitävät hiukset" hän huokaisi "ja sen takia.. luulen että en pelkää." hän katsoi Sasukea sinisillä silmillään hieman kysyvästi " Ei äidistä ollut apua, veljestä ja TenTenistä kyllä."

"Olen sinulle hellääkin hellempi" Sasuke vakuutti, suudellen Narutoa huulille.

Pienestä oli ihmisen kohtalo kiinni, kummitädin tulon estosta ja nuoren pojan halusta työntää sormensa vento vieraan miehen hiuksiin...

**xXxXxXxXLOPPUXxXxXxXx**


End file.
